Gin
by Catyz101
Summary: For onlinefreak5. Gin took another picture not really paying attention this morning. He wasn't interested in taking perverted pictures today. He must be sick or something.


I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Gin took another picture not really paying attention this morning. He wasn't interested in taking perverted pictures today. He must be sick or something. He sat on a tree branch of the tallest tree in front of the school. The view from there had always been his best friend. He got a view of all the girls and latest gossip.

He sighed. He was going to climb down the tree until he saw the rest of the newspaper club. The young members seemed to be a magnet for trouble. The main magnet was Tsukune Aono though. Gin sat back down on the branch as he watched the daily brawl between the girls for Tsukune.

It was an odd thing to watch them. Gin had almost always been a lone wolf. So, when he looked at how united they were he always felt envious and a little lonely. He missed hanging out with San and Haji. He gave a half hearted smile as he remembered how they originally treated each other.

Gin was thought of as a rebel without a cause, but the truth was he was just frustrated he couldn't find a reason to anything really. No one ever really tried to see him as he truly was they just assumed he was like the stereotypical werewolf. So, naturally, he gave them the best roughhousing, out spoken, jerkiest, childish werewolf of all! That was until San saved him from himself. She slowly made him see that he didn't need to be that way even if people assumed he was that way.

Haji was just an annoying guy he could easily beat up and that harassed San. Gin had to constantly have to hit him for annoying San. Of course Haji was just pointing out that Gin was a perverted pig and a beautiful, innocent, small girl like San shouldn't be hanging out with the big bad wolf. Somehow, San would keep both of them in line and still manage to keep a perfect, innocent, and caring smile on her face. He tried his best to be as good of a Newspaper club president as San, but that was nearly impossible.

In a lot of ways, San and Tsukune were the same. Maybe that was why he felt just a little protective over Tsukune. Most of it was because he wanted to do what San did for him. He tried to be a protector, supportive, and be himself all at once. It was a stressful job; he needed breaks from them every now and then.

When they had gone to visit San in the human world, she and Gin had a long talk about being their sempai. She had smacked him for not always being there and letting them figure everything out by themselves. After, she told him to always be himself. He complained that she was contradicting herself. So, she explained how he should be there for them more, but not to forget to allow his lazy, arrogant, man whore, charming, and secretly sensitive side to show.

He climbed down the tree as he lazily made his way to second period. Geez, thinking was really tough sometimes. He stopped as he peeked in the classroom that his club members where in. Moka was diligently taking notes, Yukari had a smirk on her face because she no doubt already knew what was going on, Mizore might look neutral to the rest of the class but Gin could see the utter confusion in her eyes, Kurumu was already snoring away, and Tsukune had scared wide eyes. Gin raised an eyebrow and then chuckled as he realized what was going on.

The girl next to him was winking and trying to pass a note. What a lucky guy he truly was. Gin stuffed his hands in his pocket and continued walking to class. Maybe he should try hanging out with them more. San would approve it completely and he could mess with Tsukune.

He was always there when they truly needed him, but was that really enough? All the girls had a bad idea of him and so did Tsukune. He shrugged. It didn't matter that much he'd graduate soon anyways. As long as he knew them and took care of them, it didn't matter what they thought of him.

They were all good kids. Sure they had their flaws. Like, Moka having an addiction problem to Tsukune's blood, Mizore being antisocial, Kurumu being a horrible student, Yukari being a bit of a snob when she knew the answer, and Tsukune being a bit of a wimp when it came to confessing how he felt. Even with all their flaws, they still had their strong points.

"Hey, do you know that girl in class 1-3 Kurumu? I hear that she is a whor-umph."

Gin glared down at the boy. Gin had kicked him right in his stomach.

"You should watch the way you talk." Gin laughed, "After all, even if she was, the chances she would be with you are and would be nonexistent."

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?!" The boy's friend yelled.

"Me?" Gin asked pointing at himself, "I'm Geinei Morioka the president of the newspaper club. I am the same guy who beat half of the seniors to a pulp my freshmen year, can you imagine what I can do now? Who are you by the way?" Gin asked with a deadly grin.

The boys had run off by the end of Gin's introduction. As Gin watched the boys run away, he waved at them.

"Bullying again, Gin?" Haji asked putting him in a head lock.

Gin pushed him away, "Yeah, they tried to take my peeping spot."

Haji shook his head, "You perverted pig!"

"Coming from a lolli lover, it has no effect on me to be called that." Gin laughed.

They laughed without humor and glared at each other. They were best friends, not that anyone could tell without knowing it. They let out a sigh and began laughing truthfully this time around.

"How's club going?" Gin asked as they both began to walk to class as late as ever.

Haji sighed happily, "Those guys are pip squeezes, but they're good companions. I try my best to be like San! I'm a role model, loving character, and-"

"A short teenage girl who looks like they belong in elementary school?" Gin finished with a chuckle.

Haji glared for a moment before letting out a laugh, "Got me there. So how are your club members? I hear that they're a group who love to get into trouble."

"Nah, they're not half bad." Gin said looking elsewhere, "They are all completely different from each other, but they make a good unit together. They have been through a lot, but it has only united them."

"Sounds like the lone wolf envious them." Haji teased.

"I just might." Gin said, "But it may be because they remind me a lot of you, San, and me. Always bickering and fighting, but always together."

Haji looked at his friend. He had a serious look on his face that made him seem older. His eyes seemed lonely. Haji quickly put him in a headlock.

"You look like an old man!" He laughed as Gin squirmed, "They care about you ya know! Just the other day they defended you against those pair of guys who were talking trash. You are part of their odd family unit too. Considering your grades you may graduate with them!"

After getting Haji off and pushing him out the window for calling him an old man and doubting his brains, Gin really go to thinking. They tried to defend him? Those idiots he could do it by himself! That was the beauty of friends and family, no? They defended you even if you didn't need them.

Gin sighed as he finally made it to fourth period. Why did he always wake up so early just to be this late? He sat down heavily. He half smiled to think he may be part of their family unit.

"Hey, Ginei, I have a question." Tsukune said coming up to Gin's desk.

Gin saw the article in his hand and knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, but today he had been thinking since early morning and it was only fourth period. He needed a break and what better than to mess with Tsukune? He had to say something to make him upset or blush! Especially now that he was part of the 'family'.

"About the girls?" Gin let out a perverted whistle and chuckle.

"No-" Tsukune tried to respond it was about an article before Gin interrupted him.

"I mean you are dead either way. Mizore will kill you with frost bite eventually, Kurumu will accidently suffocate you one day and you'll die a happy man, Moka will most likely drain you of all blood, a romance with Yukari will most likely get thrown in jail for life, and Ruby…well her taste in romance might get you in sticky situations. If you do choose the harem, you are dead within five years. On the other hand, if you choose just one there will be four other girls prepared to kill you." Gin shrugged, "You are one luck bastard."

Tsukune looked at him in shock, "You call that lucky?!"

"I'd personally choose the harem." Gin said putting a hand under his chin, "Longer life, more girls, although Yukari maybe a deal breaker."

"You are no help!" Tsukune groaned storming off.

Gin laughed. He didn't feel so lonely when Tsukune and the gang where around. In fact, he rather felt complete. Maybe he should spend more time with them. A typical day with them seemed like fun.

"Wait up!" Gin yelled after him.

Plus, Mizore and Kurumu looked liked they needed a good grope.

XXXX


End file.
